God, Buddah, is anyone out there?
by trh-2005
Summary: Desicions, desicions, Georgia has some serious thinking to do.


Sunday November 21st  
  
10.00am  
  
Sacré bleu! Angus has finally got his just dessert. Mr and Mrs Across the road came over and "talked" to Mutti and Vati about Naomi the Bermese. For some reason she reminds me of Naomi Campbell..poor Angus came into my room and jumped up on my bed. Libby came following in, dragging the usual crowd behind her. She climbed up and sat right on my lap. "Libbs, where's Barbie gone?" I asked her. Libby screwed her face up (looking rather like a lock jaw germ) and hit me on the head with her bear. "Ginger, winger, mingerrrr!!" screamed Libby. Honestly, sometimes I think my sister may be a loon on loon pills. "Libbs, where's Barbie go." and before I could finish Vatti came storming in.  
  
"That flamin' cat, he'll pay for this!" and El Beardo hurled himself towards Angus. "We now have to pay half of Naomi's bill's to help her pregnancy and to help the kittens!" He shouted, now halfway through almost strangling Angus. "Vati stop!!" I shouted.  
  
God, Buddah, anybody who might be there, what did I do to deserve this?  
  
3.15pm  
  
Met up with the Ace gang at the normal hang-out, lugi's café. "I need some more lipgloss desperetly Tom and I have a date tonight" said Mrs Big Knickers Jas. "Sacré bleu! No kidding" I replied, trying to look shocked. Much to my delight, Jas gave me the look of death. "Just because Robbie never phones you dosen't mean you can take it out on me." Muttered Jas. "Jas what have you been drinking? Here let me check that coffe for you.."  
  
As we got on the bus after hours of shopping I almost fainted. There before my eyes was SG!  
  
"Hi Gee!" Said Robbie, and gave me a hug. "Hiurgh..Grobbie." He laughed and kissed me. Infront of the gang. I have proof!  
  
Maybe my life is turning out to be ok after all?  
  
6.05pm  
  
Double merde, maybe not. Blodge homework to do. Must phone Jas.  
  
7.00pm  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bonjour Jas."  
  
"Bonjour..what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm stuck on Blodge homework, are you doing it?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't talk, Tom's helping me. Bye"  
  
"Uh.bye"  
  
What are best friend's for, huh? Well I'm going to take a long bath and drown in my misery.  
  
Monday November 22nd  
  
10.05am  
  
Merde. On the way to school, Jas and I "ran into" Dave the Laugh. He smiled weakly, and as he walked past with his friends he whispered in my ear "Meet me tonight at 6.00 in the phone box, and tell me who you have chosen."  
  
Double Merdre. I haven't chosen yet. This is hard. It's like the Daddy or Chips advert.SG or Laugh.SG or Laugh..hahahah..no must concerntrate..SG or Laugh..  
  
German  
  
The gang and I are painting our toenails and Herr Kanyer is kindly demonstrating something to do with proverbs..music to my ears. Just got a note from Ellen.  
  
Dear Gee,  
  
What are you doing tonight? It's just I was going to ask you and the gang to go to my house for an emergency beret meeting. I know they are normally your ideas, but I have a great idea!  
  
Love El  
  
Sent back this note;  
  
Dear El Weirdo,  
  
Sorry, I can't make it. I have, plans with Vati and Mutti. And Libby.tell me about operation..whatever it is tommorow, ok?  
  
Love Gee  
  
2:10  
  
I've chosen. I like Dave. But he doesn't have the SG factor. So that's my reason. It's Robbie.  
  
2:15  
  
I'm sooo shallow.  
  
2.16  
  
Then again Dave does make me laugh..  
  
3:40  
  
OK I'm ready. Maybe putting very little make-up on should give him the message? No.Ok well I have to do this.  
  
5.00  
  
I did it. I told him straight. I walked to the phone box and he was inside. He looked kind of worried. Medre.. I feel so guilty.. "Georgia..Hi" He said, weakly. "Hey..uh." I replied, with a half smile on my face "Georgia.I" "It's Ok, iv'e chosen." "No it's just, this is hard for you."  
  
He looked right at me. Sacré bleu! He has nice eyes. This is merdre..  
  
"This is what I've thought about..your so funny, and fun, and kind, an." "Nothing compared to the Sex God?" "I didn't say that.." "Georgia, look I really like you but I don't want to fight a battle Iv'e lost." And he kissed me on the cheek and walked out.  
  
Double merdre.  
  
Tuesday 22nd November 


End file.
